


Secrets

by jade-1459 (Jade)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/jade-1459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had changed in Atlantis since the accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

_"I'll fix this..."_

 

Things had changed in Atlantis since the accident.

Most of those changes were for the better. There were tighter protocols in place to prevent something similar from ever happening again. New upgrades in security were installed to the Ancient systems to protect the people who were working on high risk experiments and simulations. But none of the new procedures were going to change what had happened.

That was a reality that Rodney lived with. It was something he had been forced to accept, but only so far as he was willing to believe.

Just because something was in the past didn't make it impossible to change. If anything, living in Atlantis taught him that much. His time with the SGC had shown him that the impossible was only impossible if you let it be. And Pegasus had provided a new world of discoveries and rules to play with.

He'd found the little device tucked away in the corner of one of the storage labs. He hadn't even been looking for it. Not really.

But one day he'd been digging around, looking for a misplaced emitter and had literally stumbled upon it, stubbing is toe in the process.

He'd just stared at the little cylindrical blob for nearly an hour before he'd backed out of the storage lab carefully. Never turning his back on it until after the doors had shut before him.

He'd spoken in to the shell of Sheppard's ear, warm breath moving across cold flesh.

Keeping secrets in Atlantis was like demanding a rock hold its own in a two-way conversation.

It just wasn't going to happen.

But Rodney did the best he could with what he had to work with.

 

_"... I promise."_


End file.
